Heads Up Everyone
by october57rain
Summary: Castiel has sent Dean and Sam on another quest. This time it is in New York on the eve of the New Year. Before the big ball drops and the midnight hour has struck Dean and Sam must save twelve people in the New York area from being host to their Ghostly apparition "Doppelganger" who want to invade thier body and drive them insane.
1. Part I: Heads Up Everyone

"Dean this is crazy." Sam remarked as they both looked on into a large store front window. Reflections of people walking behind them showed how busy the streets of New York can be on the eve of the New Year. Sam turned to his older brother who was enjoying the whimsical display of a Christmas train chugging its way up Christmas Mountain on a spiral track and then disappearing into a tunnel only to come out again at the bottom to start its journey up once more. "Dean," Sam spoke with authority finally getting his attention, "There is nothing happening here but a bunch of young people getting drunk and waiting for a big ball to drop. We should get out of this town."

Sam didn't care much for the noise or the crowd of New York not even on the Manhattan side. His brother gave a grin. Sam shook his head then a reflection caught his eye. Across the street standing on the corner was Bobby Singer, or was it. Sam continued to watch through the window. At first the reflection of Bobby just stood there, staring at the ground. Then he knelt down and picked something up. With an intense gape Bobby glared at Sam.

"Dean, Dean, Bobby!" Sam spoke with excitement and turned to see Bobby but he was no longer there. Looking back through the store front window, Sam could no longer see Bobby Singer he began to search frantically, watching to see if Bobby had crossed the street and was coming to join them or maybe he would pop over.

Knowing they burned the whiskey flask Dean used to carry had severed any connection that allowed Bobby's spirit to travel with them, Sam started to wonder if Dean was carrying something else that belonged to Bobby and that the two of them were keeping his presence from him.

Giving his brother a strange look, Dean glanced around for a moment. "Sam what are you doing?" Before he could get an answer a young boy about fourteen years of age came rushing through the crowd, knocking into Dean. "Whoa, there, you have demons on your ass?" The boy just looked at Dean then kicked him in the shin and continued to run.

Over the crowd came a cry for help. It was a young woman throwing a hand in the air and screaming "Help! He stole my purse." Dean sprung into action, pushing people out of the way as he chased after the young boy.

Standing alone, Sam felt a bit overwhelmed by the endless stream of people walking by. In a swoosh Castiel was there, "Sam, where is Dean? You were supposed to meet me at the square." The young woman approached with her eight year old daughter, trying to look over the people, hoping Dean would be successful in bringing her purse back. A sparkle caught her eye and she knelt down to pick up a shiny new penny on the ground.

Seeing the penny in her hand Castiel asked her, "Was it heads or tails?" She shrugged her shoulders. "If it was heads you're protected by God, but if it was tails you bought a ticket to hell." Castiel seemed surprised by the woman's gnarly glare. "That is, what is said isn't it?"

Jumping in before Castiel put both wings in his mouth Sam stepped between them. "Ok, Cass, she is worried about her purse. Dean ran off after the boy who stole it…" Sam flinched when Castiel vanished then returned with the young boy and Dean who was leaning against the store front window catching his breathe. Sam was speechless as to how to explain to the woman what just happened.

"Young man, give this woman back her purse." The boy did as Castiel said, "Now walk and don't stop walking until you have been forgiven by God." The boy turned and walked away. Then Castiel approached the woman and tapped her on the forehead and she also just walked away. "She won't remember anything," Castiel looked to Sam and Dean, "now can we save the people?"

Castiel went on to explain, "We need to be here to stop the Doppelgangers from taking over their counter parts. Doppelgangers are the bi-location of a person and under the right conditions these ghostly menaces can become one."

"Back in the seventeenth century a young witch watched her daughter, who had yet to receive her powers, burn at the stake. Then it was her turn and as the flames melted the flesh from her skin she cursed the people for killing her own."

"Using a half penny she divided the souls of those who condemned her and their descendents creating her own curse of Doppelgangers. Centuries later a young witch who was a descendent of a cursed one created a spell and broke that curse, using a copper penny, but in doing so she created a world wide curse on all man kind."

"Now when someone finds a penny on the ground and picks it up they could be drawing their Doppelganger to them if the face is down." Castiel paused a moment. "Dean we have to find the people before the stroke of midnight or else the Doppelgangers will absorb into their counterparts and drive them insane."

When it seemed Castiel was done babbling, Sam finally got a moment to get a word in. "So, Cass your saying the woman who had her purse stolen could be a victim?" Castiel responded with a nod.

"Great". Dean jumped in on the conversation, "How are we supposed to see who has a bad penny?" He started looking on the ground for pennies that may have been dropped. "This place is more crowded then my brief drawer, I feel like I have a mouth full of dirty socks Cass. We need to find another way to stop this, other then asking everyone in New York City to empty out their pockets." His voice got slightly high, "That is millions of people Cass, not counting all the visitors who have come for the party.

Giving a whimsical grin to Dean's dilemma Castiel walked up to the two and placing a hand on each of their heads created a spark that flew from beneath his hands and then he stepped back. "There, I have given you sight." Castiel waited a thank you.

Not impressed Dean brushed his hair back. "Thanks Cass but I could see since birth."

A currier on his bike shouted at them, "Hey, go talk somewhere else you're hogging the sidewalk." Dean turned as if to grab the kid, but didn't.

A spill of laughter slipped from Castiel's lips. "Dean, you never seem to surprise me and you always have a way of making me laugh," Castiel enjoyed Dean's attributes. "I have given you sight to see the Doppelgangers. There are twelve here and others are being tracked by hunters as we speak all over the world."

"Well, we know where most of them are probably heading, so how do we stop a Doppelganger from absorbing?" Dean was ready to get this hunt over and drive as fast and as far as he could out of the city.

"Mirrors," is all Castiel said.

"Mirrors, really mirrors," Dean, felt lost trying to figure how mirrors would do the trick. "Oh, wait. I suppose we need to hold the mirror so the Doppelganger gets caught inside and then we can smash the mirror," Dean tried to add some humor, "and Poof, their toast."

"I wish it were that easy Dean." Castiel spoke to both Sam and Dean. "You need to get the Doppelganger to look into the mirror and it will suck him or her in. Then the Doppelganger's double has to place the penny on the mirror. This will break the bond between the two and the Doppelganger can never possess its counter part." Castiel watched the crowd walk by then finished talking, "That is the lucky side of the penny, never having to worry about your Doppelganger possessing you." Castiel thought for a moment. "Well, most people don't worry about that, but if they did…"

Sam interrupted him, "We get it Cass, now we need to get twelve mirrors and start looking for ghost like figures and follow them until they find their counter part so we can mirror them and then ask the person to empty their pockets of all their pennies." Sam looked at the store window. "Well, let's go buy some mirrors."

"Wait." In a flash Castiel was gone and then back, "Here," he handed Sam a back pack filled with hand mirrors. "It is the least I can do, for now."

Catching sight of the young woman who lost her purse, Dean grabbed a mirror and walked across the street, shuffling through the traffic as he went, leaving Castiel and Sam to talk.

Sam and Castiel shared conversation while watching Dean trying to get the ghostly figure to look into the mirror but he was having a little trouble. The young woman was beginning to freak out over the man acting crazy or doing some sort of new dance behind her.

Dean moved himself in front of the woman and the Doppelganger moved towards her. Dean held the mirror over her shoulder. Then in a swirl of ghostly apparition the Doppelganger was sucked into the mirror, just in time as the woman slapped Dean across the face. Sam held back a snicker while Castiel spoke to him.

The woman seemed to really start to panic and then reluctantly followed Dean across the street. He over heard Castiel and responded, "What are you going to check on Cass. What ever it is I think it can wait. We have a problem." Dean held the mirror up to Sam and Castiel and they could see the Doppelganger screaming, beating on the mirror trying to get out. Dean could hardly hold the mirror still with all the commotion going on inside.

Introducing the young woman Dean went on to explain, "Georgia doesn't have the penny anymore. She hasn't picked up a penny off the ground since," Dean paused, "Well, since forever, until today and it didn't work." He directed his words at Castiel, "So, what do we do without the penny, because this Doppelganger is strong, I almost dropped the mirror several times with her banging on the glass."

Reaching into his pocket Castiel pulled out a handful of shiny new pennies. "Sorry about that Dean, I didn't get to finish before you took off." Castiel handed the young woman who was in speechless shock a penny. "Take this and place it face down on the mirror before it is too late."

With shaking hands and still trying to belief what she saw in the mirror, Georgia took the penny and did as Castiel said. The penny melted across the face of the mirror like butter then burst into flames. A horrifying scream bellowed from the mirror before the glass turned to ash.

Dean tipped the mirror over leaving only the casing. "Well, one down eleven to go." He looked at Georgia, "Don't try to make sense of any of this, it will only drive you crazy and that is what we just saved you from."

With out a thank you Georgia walked away and Castiel disappeared leaving Sam and Dean to deal with eleven more Doppelgangers and only three hours to find them. "Why does he leave at the most inopportune times?" Dean said as he took one last look at the Christmas train. "Sam, this is not going to be a walk down easy street.


	2. Part II: Heads Up Everyone

After a half hour of walking through crowds of people with no luck Dean decided to climb a large tree at the edge of a park. With a higher view he scoped out the crowd below. Pointing towards a coffee shop he called to Sam. "Over there, one just followed some guru dude into the coffee shop." Moving faster then his reflexes Dean missed the last branch and fell to the ground. "Ah! I don't remember this being so hard."

With a laugh slipping from his lips, Sam reached down and helped his brother up. Then they both double timed it to the coffee shop filled with people of all kinds. "Ok, Dean, which one is it?" Just as he spoke Sam saw the apparition following the young man he hoped to be his host of insanity.

From different sides of the cafeteria area Sam and Dean followed until they were all in the men's room. "Ok, now that we have them isolated…" Dean whispered to Sam. Then he heard the rush of water from the last of two stalls with doors and decided to step up to one of the three urinals hanging on the wall across from the long counter with two sinks and full length mirror.

"Sam you have the mirror." Dean turned to Sam and saw him holding a mirror next to his hip. The young man headed to the door, Dean thought quickly, "Hey Dude," Dean saw him turn, "Washing your hands after knocking one out will never expire." Dean raised his eye brows then darted his eyes towards the sink.

The young man felt a little bit nervous with Sam standing near the sink holding a mirror and Dean zipping up his pants then flushing and taking the empty sink next to him. The young man washed his hands and then left, leaving Dean and Sam in dismay.

"Dean, where did it go?" Sam walked down to the end stall and pushing the door open saw nothing. He did it too the next.

While Sam searched the stalls and surrounding area, Dean looked out the bathroom door and saw the young man picking up his coffee and leaving. The Doppelganger was on his heels. "Sam, there getting away, Dean dashed out the door and out of the building onto the busy sidewalk. When Sam joined him, they both took off across the street.

Down two blocks they followed the young man. Dean jumped back when they rounded a corner and he saw the man with a group of people. Looking at Sam Dean felt hindered, "Great, he is with a bunch of guru's." Dean wiped his face as if smoothing out an invisible beard. "We need a plan." Just then Dean caught sight of another Doppelganger, "Look, there is another."

Looking towards a fountain Sam saw a man sitting on the edge of the surrounding pool eating his dinner. "Dean you take the guru and I will handle the other one." With that Sam headed over to the fountain and approached the man, "Hi!" Sam began a conversation to interact with the man while trying not to look at the ghostly apparition sitting beside him waiting for the midnight hour. Sam sat a few feet away from the man. "Are you here for the ball dropping?"

The man looked at him, "No, my daughter wanted to come." The man continued to eat his ham sandwich.

Hoping to not come off as a total freak, Sam held out the mirror and instantly the Doppelgangers form began to stretch starting with its head. When it hit the mirror, Sam was not ready and the force almost knocked him into the fountain pool. "Holy-crap," Sam struggled with the mirror, standing up and waving the mirror back and forth in the air. Noticing the crowd stepping away like he was diseased Sam pulled the mirror to his chest. Looking at the empty place where the man should be sitting Sam started to search the crowd.

In the meantime Dean was busy with his own. The group of kids had him surrounded. The one they followed looked at him, "I told you this guy is off, He follows me from the coffee shop and then tries hitting us all with that mirror." One girl offered to call the cops and opened her cell phone.

"Hey, wait a minute," Dean rushed his words, "I am not crazy and if you don't give me a chance to show you what I have." Dean stopped and looked at the young man they followed and quickly showed him the face in the mirror.

The young man jumped back. "What have you done?" The man looked to a young girl and then the others. "Man, I think he trapped my soul in his mirror." Then he proclaimed. "He is a warlock." Suddenly everyone seemed excited and started praising Dean.

With a grin on his face Dean responded, "Wait, I am not a warlock and I take it you are not a guru." He looked around at them all praising and blessing him. "Ok, don't let the drugs lead you astray." One young girl walked up and placed around Dean's forehead a fresh flower shop, daisy chain necklace.

With a pleasing look on his face for the young girl's small beautiful form and flowing long hair Dean took advantage of his situation. "I know the hippie days are long gone but" Dean paused, "Groovy, now let me show you all how I can put this young man's soul back where it belongs." They all became excited and after they each took a look into the mirror and saw the Doppelganger screaming to get out. Dean asked the young man about finding a penny.

Sure enough the young man had picked up a penny a few days earlier and was still carrying it in his pocket for luck. After performing what the group thought was magic they became enthralled with the empty mirror casing. The young girl with the daisy chain necklaces knelt down and scooped the ashes into a Styrofoam cup. Dean gave that a weird look and then left to find Sam.

Across the park Dean found Sam facing the man who had his back against a building and was holding his wallet out. "Here take all my money, just go and leave me alone." The man was scared. His eyes searching for one of the many passer bys to help him but no one stopped. Some would hurry past as if to blind from sight what was happening. Others stepped aside to avoid becoming part of the crime. Then Dean arrived.

Looking at the man and then at Sam. "What are you doing?" Dean turned to the man. "Did he show you the mirror?" the man shook his head. "Sam, show the man what you have." Dean watched Sam pull the mirror from under his jacket and hold it up to the man, who upon seeing the Doppelganger collapsed. "You got to be kidding me!" Dean said with disbelieve.

After awakening the man Dean tried to get him to understand. "I know what you saw in the mirror is hard to believe, but you must listen." Dean held a sincere expression on his face. "That is what you call a Doppelganger and he is your Doppelganger." Stepping between Sam and the man Dean continued, "We are here to save you from a life of sharing your body with your Doppelganger who will only drive you insane and then you two will get to spend the rest of your days strapped in a white belted jacket and comfortably surrounded by thick padded walls." Dean could see he wasn't getting through.

Stepping in Sam hoped to at least comfort the man. "Look, I'm sorry for scaring you." He paused, "What's your name. I am Sam and this is my brother Dean." The man looked at Dean then back at Sam and after taking a calm breath answer. Sam felt he was getting through. "Ok, Hi Jimmy we are here because a witch cast a spell on pennies and you apparently picked up one of the cursed pennies and now you are a target of your Doppelganger."

"Sam we don't have time to make best friends." Dean spoke directly to Jimmy, "Do you have the penny you picked up off the ground." Dean wasn't sure he was helping much either.

Looking into his pocket Jimmy pulled out six pennies, "Here take them, you can have them all." He handed the pennies to Sam. "I pick pennies up all the time. I collect them in a jar at home." Jimmy thought for a moment, "What if what you say is what it is then what about all the pennies I have in jars at home?" he pauses, "What if it is one of those and not one of these, then what?" Jimmy didn't believe what they were saying, but felt if he played along they would leave.

Dean gave a huff, "Look if it isn't one of these pennies we have a penny for you." He pulled a new penny from his pocket that Castiel had given him earlier.

Straightening up his shirt Jimmy was regaining his composure. "Well, if all you need is a new penny why bother asking me for a penny I could have picked up at anytime and from anywhere?" Seeing the foolish look on Dean's face Jimmy stood quietly.

Sam handed Jimmy the six pennies. "Here place these on the mirror face down."

With the mirror in one hand and the pennies in another Jimmy placed one by one face down on the mirror and nothing happened. "Well, now what." Dean gave him a new penny and when Jimmy placed it face down the penny melted into the mirror and burst into flames.

When it was all done, Jimmy could not believe what just happened, "You two are crazy. I don't know how you did that, but if it is any consolation I am never picking up another penny again." Dropping the mirror casing on the ground Jimmy walked away.

Sam and Dean watched Jimmy for a moment. They saw him look down and start to bend down then stop. Jimmy stood up and looked back at them and continued walking then stopped. His habit would not leave well enough alone and he walked back to the penny and picked it up off the sidewalk, gave Sam and Dean a grin then walked away.

Dean turned to look at the crowd while talking to Sam. "Maybe Jimmy had it right. Why bother asking for the lucky penny when we have all these new pennies that will work fine. And we don't have to waste so much time."

They walked across the street continuing their Conversation. "Dean," Sam said, "I don't think Castiel would of asked us to use the penny they picked up unless it has some type of consequence should we use a new penny and they have the original on them." They stood on the street corner, "We are running out of time. With nine left to go and only an hour and a half to find them in the dark."

Dean was quickly on the phone ignoring Sam whose attention was drawn to a figure down the street that looked like Bobby. Sam headed towards Bobby but before he could get a few yards away Dean hollered "This way," and Sam turned away from Bobby, just for a moment and then looked back and found him gone. Sam caught up with Dean who was talking on the phone.

Down three blocks and over four Dean and Sam found themselves standing before the front door of some slum motel surrounded by buildings of assorted businesses. It was dark and everyone was closed for the night, except the motel and one Tavern that sat across the street and down at the other end of the block. Dean was talking on the phone, "Are you sure?" he listened, "Ok!"

The Motel sign threw a spark and its neon bulbs went dark. "Dean what are we doing here?" Sam looked around realizing they were far from time square.

Dean stepped off the stoop to the main door and joined Sam at the sidewalk. "I called Missouri Mosely and she says that one is here somewhere and the rest are at time square." Dean continued back up the stoop. "Come on we don't have much time."

After a moments hesitation Sam reluctantly followed Dean inside. Entering the dirty lobby, the smell knocked him back for a loop. "Are you sure this one even needs saving Dean, I mean maybe some people deserve to be strapped with their Doppelganger."

"Sam," Dean gave a discerned look, "shouldn't that be my line." He grinned.

Walking up to the clerks booth protected by a surround security glass wall Sam spoke, "We're looking for someone."

The man sitting low in his chair glanced at Sam for a moment then went back to his magazine. "Yah, I was looking for Heaven and found Hell's kitchen. We're all looking for something or someone." The man stood up. "You should be careful how you look, who knows what you might dig up."

Dean leaned on the small counter and noticed the name tag on his shirt. "Look, "Slim" if that is your name. We are looking for someone with a mirror problem."

Slim let out a laugh, "Just where do you think you are, glamour school. Look around buddy. I don't think anyone here likes mirrors." He took a moment, "Well, except for the succubus there, but I don't think he uses it for looking pretty."

Surveying the lobby they saw worn out chairs against the walls. Most with an occupant who seen worse days then they were living now. They were transfixed on a small black and white Television hanging midway on the wall, its picture mostly scrambled. "Dean turned back to slim, "No were looking for someone who may have checked in within the last few days"

A spark flickered from Slim's eyes, "You're probably thinking of room seven-thirteen. The dude checked in four days ago and demanded extra mirrors for the room." Slim pointed to the stairs, "That guy is out there beyond the twilight zone swimming in the outer limits of the great unknown, but if you want to see him, you will have to go to his room, because he checked in and hasn't left the room since."

Slim watched them walk toward the elevator, "Hey, sorry but that elevator hasn't worked since they built the place." Slim hymn hawed a bit, "Yah the builder and owner way back when, didn't have enough to pay for the motor so the elevator company took the motor back some eighty or ninety years ago and it has been a dead dumb waiter ever since."

Giving the staircase a glance, Dean huffed a deep breath and took off, skipping a step everyone now and then in his stride. Sam was close behind and then by the time they reached the seventh floor Sam was in front and Dean was breathing heavy but not struggling. Sam gave Dean a shameful look. "Don't start lecturing me on burgers and apple pie Sam. I at least enjoy what I eat, you have to choke down that plastic goop you call meat." Dean walked past Sam with a grin across his face.

After two knocks and no answer Dean kicked the door in and found a middle aged man sitting in a dirty over stuffed chair facing the door with mirrors circled around him. He appeared out of place in his silk business suit and somewhat shiny black hair both of which probably had not seen soap for four days. His eyes showed signs of lack of sleep and his face was concealed by the freshly grown beard. But in all he sat very debonair in the chair and seemed to be watching and waiting with a nervousness hovering over him.

"I knew it." Dean confessed. "We need to get rid of all these mirrors." When the man heard that he went berserk, pushing Dean and Sam away from him and towards the hall. They tried to settle him down but nothing was working, "Oh, screw this," Dean gave one hard swing in the face and the man went down. Grabbing his shirt collar Dean dragged him out of the room and towards the staircase, the man yelling and screaming the whole way.

Once they had the man away from the mirrors his Doppelganger showed up. Without little resistance from the man Dean and Sam were able to free the man of what he thought was the devil. At first he felt relieved and then confused. Through it all he held his composure, except for when they dragged him away from the mirrors. "Thank you. I thought I would never be able to leave that rat infested monstrosity they call the luxury suit." He gave a shiver then held out his hand to Dean, "Again thank you. I am Jerry Wilfred." Then Jerry walked back into the room.

Sam and Dean went to head back down the staircase when they heard the ding of the elevator. "The elevators broke!" Dean sounded fumed over the elevator working and after the occupant left he and Sam went to the main lobby where Slim was still sitting slumped in his chair.

Dean approached the window. "So, the elevator has no motor huh!"

Looking up with a grin Slim could see the fury in Dean's eyes. "What can I say the Devil made me do it," He went back to reading. "Now get out of my Motel before I call the cops."

"Sam, we need to kill him. He's a demon that needs to be put down." Dean drew his blade.

Grabbing the arm with the knife Sam pushed Dean away from the clerk's window. "He isn't a demon. He is just a smart ass who thinks he knows Hell and one day he will get the chance too. Now lets get out of here, this place is making me itch." Sam scratched his arm and then the back of his neck.

Back outside they started walking. "Ok, Sam we have eight more to go and they are all at Time Square, I just hope we don't meet anymore like Jerry, he must have done something he feels really guilty about. He probably is hiding things from his wife." A tour bus to Town Square pulled up to the sidewalk across the street. "Come on Sam."

They reached the bus that was scheduled to leave in ten minutes, giving them time to check their supplies. Sam looked down the sidewalk and saw Bobby Singer again. He appeared lost before vanishing. Sam felt the need to confront Dean. "Alright, that is the second time tonight I have seen Bobby. You need to tell me what is going on Dean."

The surprised look confused Sam, but he continued, "You must have something of Bobby's. I am telling you I saw him twice." Sam took a moment to collect his thoughts. "If you and Bobby have something going on Dean," His voice became slightly furious, "I don't understand why you would have to keep it from me. I know we burned the flask, but you must have something else of Bobby's for him to be following us around." Sam curled his bottom lip to keep from shouting his anger and disappointment that his brother would not let him in on whatever he and Bobby were doing.

He loved Bobby Singer like a father. Maybe he did not bond like Dean did with him, but still they had known Bobby and well beyond his death. And Sam knew if given the opportunity like before, Dean and Bobby would buddy up against him if the situation called for it, before they would talk things out.

People were loading onto the double-decker bus. "Come on Sam, the bus is going to leave." They stepped in line and Dean gave a stern glare at Sam. "Bobby and I are not plotting behind your back. I haven't seen him since we broke the bond between his spirit and us." They moved forward with just a few more people in front of them. "You are the one seeing him not me."

Sam was first to get on the bus and Dean before taking his first step pulled an empty shell cartridge out of his pocket. Gave it a quick glance then put it back in his pocket. After looking down both ways of the sidewalk in hopes of seeing Bobby, Dean stepped aboard the bus.

With only fifteen minutes to go and half a million people surrounding them Dean and Sam had to come up with a plan. They searched the crowd while thinking. Sam stood for a moment and watched a mime entertain a large crowd of people and then an idea sparked his energy. "I have it Dean, come on there are a few over there."

Approaching a young woman Sam convinced her to allow him to show her a magic trick. "Ok, now watch the mirror." Sam held the mirror for the Doppelganger and started waving the mirror back and forth as the Doppelganger struggled to get out.

"Oh, my God, how did you do that?" The woman looked into the mirror, "Do I really look so scary" she began to feel fear roll across her. "I think I had enough of this magic trick."

Dean jumped in, "No, please wait. You haven't seen the best part." Thinking on his feet Dean realized what Sam was doing. "Do you have any pennies on you?" The woman gave a strange look and when Dean asked if she could please look she searched and found four. "Ok, now place the pennies face down on the mirror and the anger you have been feeling that has been trapped inside the mirror will go away." Dean saw Sam look at him with a sarcastic glare. He shrugged his shoulders in response.


End file.
